The Perfect Doll
by Jane Nylleve
Summary: Um certo artista encontrou uma nova garota, uma garota em que futuramente viria a ser sua nova companhia. .:: Sasori e Hinata ::. Oneshot


**The Perfect Doll**

_By: Nylleve_

_Oneshot_

* * *

Sasori se encontrava na base da Akatsuki, trabalhando em mais uma de suas marionetes. Para ele a tranqüilidade era essencial neste momento. Ate que:

-BANGGGG...

-Droga – Sasori havia murmurado

-BANGGGG...TOBI CALA ESSA BOCA, UN.

Já não agüentando mais o barulho Sasori, foi ate onde seu companheiro de missões se encontrava.

- Você simplesmente faz muito ruído Deidara. – O ruivo disse simplesmente.

- Eu não tenho culpa se esse imbecil me provoca. – Deidara disse sinalando a Tobi.

- Tobi is a good boy.

- CALADO!!

- Eu não sei quem eu odeio mais você por não me deixar trabalhar em paz ou eu por te deixar vivo. – O ruivo disse com sua voz fria e calma. Para logo se distanciar e sair em direção aos bosques.

- THE ART IS A BANG!! – Ouvia-se de longe.

- Hmp. "A arte é uma explosão, barulhenta, fugaz e espontânea?", isso não é arte, arte é o que se deve ser apreciado eternamente. Loiro imbecil.

Apoiando as costas em uma arvore, ficou com sua vista fixa no horizonte, totalmente quieto nem sequer um movimento ou respiração, como um boneco qualquer. Sasori apreciava aquela paz, havia se acostumado com ela desde criança, a solidão, e só ter como companhia suas marionetes, embora fosse companhias mudas eram bastante agradáveis.

Quando lhe informaram que seu novo companheiro seria o barulhento Deidara, ficou algo um tanto molesto a principio. Deidara falando ate pelas mãos, literalmente. Mas suas habilidades combinadas compatibilizavam-se muito bem, e Deidara apesar de seguir sendo uma pessoa um tanto "imperativa", começou a deixar de incomodar sua companhia. Não a apreciava, mas já não era tão incomoda quanto no inicio.

Passando-se algumas horas Sasori houve alguns passos em sua direção, a principio achou que fosse Deidara, mas o passo era muito silencioso, a essa altura do campeonato Deidara já haveria explodido algo.

Passando segundos depois Sasori deu se por notar, estava sendo observado. E está observação estava começando a perturbar sua paz. Estava disposto a encontrar o intruso e eliminá-lo. O ruivo já havia localizado o inimigo, passou a caminhar ate onde se encontrava o observador.

Pela primeira vez na vida Akasuna no Sasori se sentiu surpreendido, seu inimigo, ou melhor, sua inimiga era uma garota. Uma garota muito bonita de longos cabelos roxos e olhos perolados.

Hinata já sabia que o criminoso de rank S já a havia localizado, não era a toa que ele recebia tal rank. Ela havia petrificado assim que percebeu que o Akatsuki vinha em sua direção, mas só foi raciocinar assim que o mesmo já se encontrava muito perto.

Em nenhum momento Hinata abaixou sua arma.

- Você é uma moça muito bonita. – Disse chegando cada vez mais perto, e não obtendo resposta.

- É realmente uma obra muito perfeita. – Nesse instante já a havia aprisionado em uma arvore.

- Me daria uma linda marionete. – Sasori dizia isso enquanto expirava o cheiro de Hinata.

- Me diga hime, qual é o seu nome?

- Hyuuga Hin-na-Hinata-a. – Disse em um murmuro.

- SASORI-DANA ONDE ESTA O SENHOR?? O LIDER NOS CHAMA!!

- Droga... Hinata Hime, você com certeza não será uma inimiga será muito mais que isso. Será uma nova companhia.

- SASORI-DANA?? – O loiro continuava a gritar.

- Nos veremos em breve. – Então assim Sasori sumiu que nem mesmo Hinata estando tão perto não pode perceber qual dos lados este saiu. Assustada o único que tinha que fazer era sair de lá o mais rápido possível.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

- Sasori-dana onde o senhor estava?

- Hmp.

- O líder nos chama.

- Vamos.

E assim a dupla de artistas, caminharam ate a sala onde se encontrava o líder.

Sasori não mentia quando falou a Hinata que se veriam brevemente. Afinal ele queria uma nova marionete e não só isso como uma companhia. E não deixaria que a princesa dos Hyuuga's fugisse afinal ela seria sua boneca de companhia, sua boneca perfeita.

-Simplesmente perfeita – Sasori murmurou.

**Fim**

Olá (?) Eu sou a Nylleve n.nb

Yooo Galeraaa minha segunda SasoHina XD Espero que vocês tenham gostado da fic Eu ate que gostei de escrever ela foifeita em um momento muito _**Inpiration**_ XD

_BjoO n.n_

Reviews ?


End file.
